Recently, in order to reduce labor and maintenance costs, a manned postal system has been switched into an unmanned system in various countries. Even in Korea, in the case of simple and repetitive postal work, the system switching undertaking is progressing on a trial basis in the farming and fishing areas or island areas so as to process the postal work by the unmanned system.
However, since most of aged people living in the farming and fishing areas or the island areas are not used to input information through a keyboard or touch screen method, it is difficult to send the mail by using the unmanned system. In the case of the unmanned system, a remote supporting can be performed by a call center, but when an addressee's address is not transferred to a counselor of the call center well, the mail may be incorrectly sent.